Amistad
by Muzazzita
Summary: Conozco a Sasuke desde los 5 años, cuando mis padres decidieron que era hora de regresar a Japón y mi madre se reencontró con una vieja amiga de la secundaria. Sasuke llegó un viernes a mi casa, según la señora Mikoto para hacerme compañía y jugar un rato. Yo espera con ansias los viernes por la tarde para poder verlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

**Regrese mucho antes de lo que me hubiera imaginado, y con una nueva historia (la primera no-pervert que escribo). Felicítenme por eso :3**

**Se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio, como no podia dormir me dedique a recordar mi vida y de pronto recordé a una chica con la que solía pasar mucho tiempo durante mi infancia, fuimos al mismo colegio y un año quedamos en clases diferentes. Como suele pasar, dejamos de vernos seguido y cada quien consiguió nuevos amigos. Igual la recuerdo con mucho cariño.**

**Espero que les guste esta historia.**

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Conozco a Sasuke desde los 5 años, cuando mis padres decidieron que era hora de regresar a Japón y mi madre se reencontró con una vieja amiga de la secundaria. Ellas solían reunirse todos los viernes por la tarde y tomar té mientras se ponían al día con todos los chismes y rumores propios de las altas sociedades.<p>

Sasuke llegó uno de esos tantos viernes a mi casa, según la señora Mikoto para hacerme compañía y jugar un rato. Con lo tímida que era y la falta de paciencia de Sasuke me sorprendió que nos hiciéramos muy buenos amigos, pero esa es la verdad. Sasuke y yo éramos los mejores amigos y para mí era el niño más increíble y valiente que existía. Desde ese día nuestras madres decidieron que pasaríamos todos los viernes en la tarde juntos, ya fuera en nuestra casa o en la mansión Uchiha.

Él era el que siempre escogía los juegos, así que siempre terminábamos jugando cosas de chicos. Aunque la verdad a mí no me importaba, yo espera con ansias los viernes por la tarde para poder verlo y jugar un rato.

El ingresar a primaria fue un cambio de 360 grados. ¡Ya no tenía que esperar los viernes para verlo! Sasuke y yo ingresamos al mismo colegio y quedamos en la misma sección, además él le pidió a la profesora si podía sentarse a mi lado ya que las otras niñas no dejaban de mirarlo y eso lo ponía muy incómodo.

Desde pequeña he sido muy tímida, por lo que convivir con los demás niños de la sección era toda una tortura para mí, recuerdo los fuertes sonrojos, tartamudeos y los desmayos a la hora de hablar con uno de mis compañeros o inclusive con mi profesora. Y ni que decir de pasar al frente para leer en voz alta la lectura asignada del día, Sasuke acostumbraba ofrecerse para leerla y que yo no tuviera que hacerlo.

Los mejores recuerdos que tengo de mi primer grado fueron en compañía de Sasuke en clases de puntura, jugábamos a combinar todos los colores de las acuarelas dando como resultado siempre el color negro, creíamos que si añadíamos más cantidad de un color determinado el resultado sería diferente, pero no, siempre era negro.

También recuerdo las pijamadas de los sábados, veíamos una película, comíamos palomitas y jugábamos cualquier juego, lo mejor era cuando se acercaba la hora de dormir, mirábamos por la ventana y decíamos que iríamos juntos "al infinito y más allá". Todos conocen la película Toy Story, esa era mi película favorita de pequeña, en realidad lo sigue siendo hasta la fecha.

El primer día de clases del segundo grado llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, Sasuke fue transferido a otra sección y yo tendría que quedarme con los mismos compañeros del año pasado. Ese día le pedí a mi madre que fuera a hablar con la directora y regresaran a Sasuke a mi salón o sino que me cambiaran al mismo salón que él. Mi madre me contestó que si de verdad éramos amigos no era necesario quedar en el mismo salón ya que seguiríamos siendo amigos sin importar los obstáculos.

Los primeros días Sasuke iba a mi salón a buscarme y pasábamos los recreos juntos, esa era la única oportunidad de vernos, además de las pijamadas. Hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo. Ese día salí de mi aula a buscarlo y lo encontré en las canchas de fútbol del colegio, estaba discutiendo con un niño rubio mientras pateaba un balón y el otro chico hacía de portero evitando que Sasuke metiera un gol. Alrededor de ellos estaban muchas niñas haciéndole barra a Sasuke, me pareció un poco desconsiderado que ninguna apoyara al otro chico, pero en realidad los dos estaban tan concentrados en el juego que no le prestaban atención a nadie a su alrededor. Después de ese día Sasuke me dijo que ya no podríamos vernos durante los recesos, pero que igual seguiríamos haciendo las pijamadas de los sábados.

De mi segundo grado no tengo ningún recuerdo que valga la pena mencionar.

Para mi tercer grado ya me había acostumbrado a sentirme muy sola en el colegio, no lograba hacer ninguna amiga debido a mi timidez y mi tartamudeo. En vez de quedarme en el patio durante el recreo, me iba a la biblioteca a leer cualquier libro infantil que me diera la encargada.

De mi tercer grado lo único que puedo decir es que descubrí mi amor por los libros.

En cuarto grado aparecieron Kiba y Shino, dos chicos que fueron transferidos de otro colegio. Ellos se conocían desde antes y me incluyeron en su grupo para un trabajo de ciencias naturales.

Kiba ama a los perros, es muy escandaloso y tiene un cachorro llamado Akamaru. Lo conozco porque lo llevo para una presentación especial que tuvimos en el colegio sobre el cuido adecuado de las mascotas. Shino al contrario, es muy callado y prefiere a los insectos, nunca me he atrevido a decirle que me dan mucho asco y miedo esos bichos que lleva escondidos en su chaqueta.

El recuerdo de ese año son las risas provocadas por Kiba durante las horas de clases y las frases ingeniosas de Shino. Este también fue el último año de las pijamadas con Sasuke.

Para el quinto grado mi padre decidió que era inadecuado que Sasuke y yo siguiéramos con las pijamadas, así que se terminaron nuestras noches de sábado. No sé si eso me alegro o me entristeció. Lo cierto es que ya no teníamos nada en común, a Sasuke le comenzaron a gustar los videos juegos (sobre todo los de guerra) y yo era muy mala para jugarlos, además parecía que si a uno le gustaba una película al otro le aburría completamente. Me sentía tan incómoda que inclusive antes que mi padre decidiera que ya no se harían más yo me inventaba cualquier excusa para no ir a su casa.

El quinto grado no dejo muchos recuerdos.

Sexto grado paso en abrir y cerrar de ojos, con Kiba, Shino, las clases, los libros y nada de Sasuke.

En realidad creo que séptimo, octavo y noveno grado se resumen de igual manera. Comencé a visitar la veterinaria de la familia de Kiba los sábados y a ayudar a Shino en sus investigaciones. Con Sasuke comencé a tener esas platicas de "Buenos días, ¿Cómo has estado?" cada vez que lo encontraba en una de las fiestas celebradas por ahí y por allá y a la que nuestros padres nos obligaban a ir.

Es una pena que de la amistad que teníamos Sasuke y yo ya no queda prácticamente nada. Supongo que "nuestro infinito y más allá" no llevaba incluido un "por siempre". No me malinterpreten, no odio a Sasuke. Nunca tuvimos alguna discusión o pelea, simplemente dejamos de ser amigos, así como así. Aunque me pregunto si en realidad alguna vez lo fuimos, recuerdo las palabras de mi madre y ya no puedo llamar a Sasuke amigo, ahora solo es el chico con el que solía pasar mucho tiempo cuando era una niña.

* * *

><p><strong>¿A alguna de ustedes le ha pasado lo mismo, tener un amigo con el que pasabas mucho tiempo y de pronto así por así dejar de verlo?<strong>

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola gente bella! Les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste y no se preocupen que pronto habrá más Sasuhina.**

**Sé que no he actualizado durante mucho tiempo y de verdad lo siento, pero he tenido muchos problemas (que ni les cuento, para no aburrirlos) les pido paciencia y comprensión. **

**Vivo en Nicaragua y estamos pasando por un momento muy difícil debido a tantos sismos que han estado ocurriendo desde el jueves por la tarde. Tengo algo de miedo y por eso me dije a mi misma que tenía que escribir un poco para tranquilizarme. Nicaragua está temblando como gelatina, espero que las cosas no pasen a más.**

**Espero disfruten esta historia y ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p>¡Último año! No podías creerlo, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto esfuerzo, al fin lo habías conseguido.<p>

Caminabas con esos pensamientos hacia el colegio de Konoha donde en la entrada te esperaban tus dos mejores amigos, Kiba y Shino, los dos con personalidades tan diferentes que era casi imposible creer que fueran amigos desde hace tanto tiempo. Ellos fueron tus salvavidas, llegaron a tu vida cuando necesitabas compañía, cuando todavía te sentías dolida porque Sasuke te había cambiado y no habías conseguido hacer ningún amigo en la sección, sin ellos tus días de escuela hubieran sido solitarios y aburridos, en cambio ellos consiguieron hacerlos divertidos y entretenidos.

Despertaste de tus pensamientos cuando escuchaste a Kiba gritar tu nombre, estaba en la entrada del colegio, tenía la camisa del uniforme por fuera y llevaba su mochila en un hombro, a su lado Shino estaba tan callado como siempre y llevaba esas gafas de sol que lo hacían ver tan misterioso, eras una de las pocas afortunadas que había visto su rosto, te sonrojaste al recordar lo guapo que en realidad es.

Esperaron a que llegaras para comenzar a caminar hacia el colegio, junto con el resto de chicos que ingresaban al local.

̶ Este año habrá cambio de sección. Al parecer los estudiaste de ultimo año somos muy pocos y la administración decidió cerrar un grupo.

Te sorprendiste por las palabras de Shino. Era cierto que con el pasar de los años muchos de sus compañeros se habían cambiado de escuela o ido a estudiar al extranjero, pero no esperabas una decisión como esa, no en tu último año. ¿Qué pasaría si te separaban de tus amigos, de las dos únicas personas con las que podías tener una conversación sin tartamudear o sonrojarte? ¿Con quién harías los trabajos de grupo o pasarías los recreos?

̶ No te preocupes Hinata, si quedamos en secciones diferentes seguiríamos siendo amigos, no te dejaríamos sola.

Sonreíste por las palabras de Kiba, eras como un libro abierto para ambos, ellos sabían lo que estabas pensando, inclusive podían interpretar tus silencios. Deseabas con todas las fuerzas que no te separaran de ellos.

Ingresaron al auditorio donde se realizaría el acto de bienvenida, la directora Tsunade daría su discurso de todos los años y el estudiante con el mejor promedio del último año hablaría en representación del cuerpo estudiantil. Sabias quien era ese estudiante, después de todo siempre competías por el primer lugar con él, aunque nunca podrías superarlo, estabas muy consciente de eso.

El discurso de la directora era siempre el mismo, con el pasar de los años hasta ya te lo sabias de memoria, así que te perdiste en tus pensamientos mientras observabas a Sasuke sentado en la primera fila del auditorio. Estaba de espaldas, así que solo te fijaste en sus hombros anchos y su cabello despeinado. Se había convertido en un chico muy atractivo, no podías negarlo, muchas chicas del colegio lo tenían en la mira, algunas se le habían confesado y las más atrevidas pasaban la noche en su cama.

No podías llamarlo casanova porque ese término implicaba que Sasuke debía conquistarlas, pero él ni siquiera se esforzaba en hacer algo así, las chicas caían rendidas a sus pies sin que este hiciera algo, ni el más mínimo esfuerzo. Sasuke hasta se daba el lujo de rechazarlas de una forma que distaba de lo amable. De vez en cuando escuchabas los sollozos de las chicas en los baños mientras se quejaban con sus amigas por haber sido rechazadas.

Sasuke había cambiado mucho desde que dejaron de ser amigos, desde niño era muy orgulloso, pero siempre fue muy amable y cariñoso con las personas cercanas a él. Al Sasuke de ahora le importaba muy poco los sentimientos de los demás y era un egoísta que pensaba solo en su propio beneficio.

Saliste de tus pensamientos cuando lo viste voltear en tu dirección, lo habías quedado viendo por mucho tiempo. Te sonrojaste al verlo sonreír, era increíble que a pesar de tanto tiempo te sonriera de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando eran niños. Le devolviste la sonrisa y lo viste levantarse para dirigirse al escenario y dar el discurso en nombre del cuerpo estudiantil.

Para cuando el acto de bienvenida llego a su fin no podías controlar tus nervios, se dirigían a las secciones del último curso, donde en las puertas de entrada se encontraban las listas de asistencia. Esperabas que tu nombre y el de tus amigos aparecieran en la misma hoja. Llegaron a la primera sección, enfrente de la hoja de asistencia. Tenías miedo, tanto así que le pediste a Kiba revisar mientras mantenías los ojos cerrados.

̶ Hinata, lamento informarte que…

La voz de Kiba sonaba triste y te preparaste para recibir la noticia que tanto habías temido.

̶ Tendrás que aguantarnos un año más.

̶ Deja de bromear Kiba, Hinata estaba muy preocupada. Quedamos en esta sección, así que será mejor entrar antes de que llegue nuestro profesor guía.

Abriste tus ojos sorprendida por las palabras de tus amigos, sonreíste cuando entendiste que Kiba estaba jugando contigo y ya no había nada de qué preocuparse. Era el último año y lo pasarías al lado de tus dos mejores amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola gente sexy! ¡Actualice en tiempo record!**

**Aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste y lo disfruten.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo con esta historia!**

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Todos saben quién es Naruto Uzumaki, conocido por ser el payaso de la clase, ruidoso a más no poder y mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha. Bueno, en realidad su amistad era un poco extraña, Naruto hablaba y Sasuke simplemente lo ignoraba, de vez en cuando le contestaba con un monosílabo o un insulto.<p>

Por eso cuando viste a Sasuke entrar por la puerta no te sorprendió que fuera seguido por un Naruto haciendo escándalo.

̶ ¡Oye Sasuke, que bueno que quedamos juntos los tres! Sería una pena quedar separados en nuestro último año. Sakura estaría muy triste.

No pudiste evitar escuchar la conversación, estabas sentada en un pupitre cerca de la puerta junto con Kiba y Shino, los gritos de Naruto tampoco eran fáciles de ignorar.

̶ Baja la voz Naruto, todos pensaran que estás enamorado de mí.

Sonreíste. Desde pequeño Sasuke tenía un sentido del humor un poco extraño, al parecer encontró alguien con quien compartirlo.

̶ ¡No digas estupideces! ¡A veces creo que eres un homosexual reprimido que trata de aprovecharse de mí! ¡Auxilio quiere violarme!

Todos tus compañeros voltearon a ver sorprendidos cuando escucharon las palabras dichas por el rubio, seguido se escucharon las risas y murmullos de todos los estudiantes.

̶ Te lo dije, no es normal que Sasuke rechace a tantas chicas.

Era Kiba quien hablaba mientras miraba la escena divertido.

Naruto dejo de acusar al Uchiha de homosexual cuando una chica de cabello rosa chicle lo golpeo en la cabeza con su puño. Ella no te parecía conocida e interiormente te preguntaste si el cabello de esa chica era natural o teñido, nunca habías visto a alguien con ese color, además sentiste algo de miedo, la chica había golpeado a Naruto muy fuerte sin haber realizado un mínimo esfuerzo.

̶ Sakura, no me golpees. Fue Sasuke el que tuvo la culpa.

̶ ¡Ya deja de hacer escándalo Naruto, no molestes más!

Mientras la chica al parecer llamada Sakura y Naruto iniciaban una nueva pelea, viste a Sasuke suspirar y caminar hacia el último asiento en una esquina de la sección. Era increíble, después de tanto tiempo volverías a recibir clases con él.

Cuando el profesor ingreso, la pelea entre Sakura y Naruto ya había terminado, ella había vuelto a golpear al rubio logrando que este dejara de quejarse y después cada quien busco un asiento. Naruto en un pupitre al lado del Uchiha y Sakura en uno frente a Naruto.

El profesor era un hombre alto, se podría decir que guapo, pero de eso no estabas segura porque llevaba un tapabocas que no dejaba admirar su cara completamente, de alguna forma te recordó a Shino en lo misterioso.

̶ Buenos días alumnos, yo soy su profesor guía. Me llamo Kakashi Hatake. Si tienen algún problema o dificultad no duden en hablar conmigo. Este es su último año y espero que todos se esfuercen. Para comenzar quiero que todos se presenten, este año hubo un cambio en los grupos y sé que muchos no se conocen. Solo quiero que digan su nombre, el resto de la presentación se hará después.

Todos los estudiantes se presentaron uno por uno y cuando llego el turno de Hinata, esta solo murmuró un muy bajo "Hinata Hyuga" mientras sentía que su cara se volvía extremadamente roja. Cuando todos los estudiantes terminaron de presentarse el profesor volvió a tomar la palabra.

̶ Muy bien. Ahora pasaremos a la asignación de lugares. Sé que esta no es una forma muy habitual, pero dejare que ustedes elijan, con la condición de que el chico o la chica que se siente a su lado sea alguien que no provenga de la misma sección a la que ustedes pertenecían, es decir, nunca antes hayan estudiado juntos. Esto es con el fin de que ustedes se conozcan y formar un grupo más unido. Por favor levántense y busque su nuevo lugar.

Esto era algo malo, si no podías tener de compañero a alguien que estudiase contigo antes, significa que ni Shino ni Kiba podrían estar junto a ella y su nuevo compañero seria algún desconocido.

̶ Esto es una molestia. Quédate en tu lugar, alguien se acercara. Buscare algún asiento que este cerca.

̶ Está bien Kiba.

Era patético que te quedaras esperando, pero con tu timidez era lo único que podías hacer. Volteaste a ver a los demás, algunos ya habían elegido su nuevo asiento mientras otros todavía evaluaban las posibilidades, en un extremo de la sección había una discusión. Al parecer discutían sobre quien se sentaría al lado de Sasuke, él es uno de los chicos más codiciados del colegio y las chicas que no habían tenido la oportunidad de estudiar con él ahora parecían como si se batieran a muerte para conseguirlo.

Con un gruñido y una mirada de "voy a matarte" que solo Sasuke sabe hacer las chicas dejaron de discutir. Viste como el Uchiha se levantaba, ignorando a todas las chicas que pedían sentarse junto a él y se dirigía directamente hacia ti. Rogaste para que solo fuera tu imaginación, tener a Sasuke cerca te traería muchos problemas, conocías lo intensas que se ponían las chicas cuando se trataba de él y si de por sí ya la mayoría de ellas te ignoraba no podías imaginar lo que te harían después.

Te saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, lo viste sentarse en el pupitre que había dejado Kiba vacío y sentiste las miradas de odio de las demás chicas.

̶ Esto es problemático. Yo también quería a Hinata de vecina.

Escuchaste decir a un chico peinado con una cola en forma de piña, sino te equivocabas de nombre Shikamaru. Estaba a un lado de tu asiento mientras se dirigía a Sasuke.

̶ No molestes Nara, este lugar ya está ocupado.

El chico solo sonrió de manera perezosa hacia ti y después se dirigió al frente de la sección para sentarse al lado de una chica de cabello castaño. Buscaste a Kiba y a Shino, estaban sentados no muy lejos de ti. Kiba estaba a un asiento de distancia al frente de ti y Shino no se había movido de su lugar detrás de ti. El profesor llamo la atención de todos mientras escribía en la pizarra unas preguntas.

"¿Cuál es su comida Favorita? ¿Qué le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre? ¿Cuál es su color favorito? ¿Película favorita? ¿Animal Favorito?"

̶ Quiero que le pregunten esto a su nuevo compañero. Después lo compartirán con toda la clase.

̶ Esto es molesto. Conozco todas las respuestas así que no es necesario preguntarte, a menos que cambiaras de gustos.

Sasuke te volteo a ver con enojo, aunque no entendías la razón.

̶ Los rollos de canela, prensar flores, el lavanda y los perros sigue igual. Mi película favorita es "A walk to remember", creo que ya estoy algo vieja para "Toy story".

El Uchiha asintió mientras te observaba directamente a la cara. Ser objeto de estudio te hizo sentir nerviosa y sentiste tu cara arder.

̶ Los tomates, entrenar, negro o azul oscuro, El conjuro y los gatos.

Sasuke hablo tan rápido que no te dio tiempo de escribir las respuestas en una hoja, aunque algunas de ellas ya las sabias. Te sorprendiste al enterarte que le gustaban las películas de terror, tú no soportabas verlas, eras una completa miedosa cuando se trataba de fantasmas, demonios, exorcismos, etc.

̶ ¿Podrás manejarlo?

Volteaste a verlo sin comprender el significado de la pregunta.

̶ Me refiero a hablar en frente de toda la clase.

Te sorprendiste mucho. Sasuke siempre abogaba por ti cuando eran pequeños y tu timidez era tanta que te impedía expresarte correctamente en frente de la clase. Le sonreíste, una sonrisa nostálgica después de recordar los tiempos en los que todavía eran amigos.

̶ Está bien. Puedo hacerlo, todavía me da pánico, pero he aprendido a manejarlo.

Asintió y después desvió su mirada al frente, mientras esperaban su turno ninguno de los dos volvió a dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? ¡Digan que sí! :3 <strong>

**Dejenme un ****reviews  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola gente bella!**

**¡Soy yo! Como siempre lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba y sigo estando muy ocupada con mi tesis de culminación. ¡Muy pronto termino la universidad!**

**Me había prometido no tocar este fic hasta terminar la tesis, pero fue imposible. ¡Soy una pecadora!**

**Bueno… ¡Qué más da! Este capítulo se lo dedico a FerCervella, mi lectora favorita. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. :3**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Clase de educación física, simplemente la odiabas.<p>

Detestabas no poder seguirles el paso a las chicas que corrían delante de ti, que te faltara el aire al comenzar la primera vuelta, que te recordara lo patética que eras cuando de resistencia física se trataba. Querías ser como las demás chicas, a las que no les afectaba en lo más mínimo correr durante quince minutos, pero no podías, aunque quisieras no podías, tenías asma así que no podías sobre forzarte al realizar actividades físicas.

El profesor de educación física conocía de tu condición así que habían llegado a un acuerdo, podías participar en la clase siempre y cuando tu salud no se viera afectada. Pero hoy era uno de esos días en que al iniciar la clase ya sentías la falta de aire en tus pulmones. Dejaste de correr y te dirigiste a las gradas, desde ahí el profesor observaba a las chicas correr y a los chicos hacer abdominales.

̶ ¿Te sientes bien, Hinata?

Observaste al profesor, llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que los estudiantes y te sonreía. Si no fuera porque sabias que era el maestro de educación física bien podría confundirse con algún alumno del colegio, era un hombre joven que no pasaba de los 25 años de edad, llamado Kento Takumi. Muy guapo según el criterio de varias de las estudiantes del colegio, con sus ojos color miel y su cabello castaño. Te sonrojaste, no podías evitarlo, inclusive tú pensabas que era alguien muy atractivo.

̶ Si, solo necesito descansar un momento.

̶ Bien, entonces ayúdame a pasar la lista de asistencia.

Te paso un folder con la lista de los estudiantes de tu sección y un lapicero, solo tenías que marcar con un punto al lado del nombre de los estudias que habían asistido a la clase. Lo habías hecho tantas veces que ya estabas acostumbrada.

̶ Se que este año hubo un cambio en las secciones, ¿Cómo te llevas con tus nuevos compañeros?

̶ En realidad no hablo mucho con ellos, aunque estemos en la misma aula cada quien ya pertenece a un grupo.

No lo observabas mientras le contestabas, sino a la lista de nombres que tenías en tus manos. Lo sentiste sentarse al lado tuyo en las gradas y lo volteaste a ver de reojo, él sonreía mientras observaba a tus compañeros de sección practicar deporte. Era tu profesor preferido, podías hablar con él sin sentirte nerviosa y siempre era muy amable contigo, llegaste a conocer varias cosas de él, solían platicar durante la hora de educación física, cuando tú tenías que tomar un descanso obligatorio debido al asma. Sabías que tenía un gato de mascota, que le gustaba el baloncesto, que aunque no lo parecía se toma muy en serio su trabajo como profesor y muchas otras cosas más.

̶ Creo que te haría bien socializar con más personas de tu sección. Te ayudaría con tu problema de timidez.

Sabías que tenía razón, deberías de hablar más con tus compañeros, pero simplemente te daba mucha pena comenzar una conversación con alguno de ellos. Lo viste levantarse y dirigirse a la cancha donde los chicos comenzarían un partido de futbol. Viste a Kiba y Shino y los saludaste, ellos no participarían en el juego y estaban sentados a un lado de la cancha, caminaste y te sentaste al lado de ellos a observar el partido.

̶ No sé cómo es que ellos tienen energía para jugar un partido después de todo el ejercicio que hicimos.

̶ Ellos tiene mejor condición física que tu Kiba.

Sonreíste, esta era una de las típicas peleas entre tus amigos. Un silbato anunciando el inicio de partido llamo tu atención y observaste que inmediatamente Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a pelear por el balón.

̶ No entiendo a esos dos, se supone que son amigos, pero siempre viven peleando entre ellos.

̶ Nosotros somos iguales Kiba, no deberías criticarlos.

Escuchabas vagamente la conversación de tus amigos, mientras observabas el partido. Sabías que Sasuke era muy bueno en los deportes, pero te sorprendió la habilidad del chico rubio, parecía no rendirse nunca.

̶ Yo sé que nosotros peleamos Shino, pero a ellos inclusive le gusta la misma chica. Sabes lo complicado que debe de ser la relación entre ellos.

El último comentario dicho por Kiba llamo tu atención, así que volteaste a verlos. No pudiste evitar unirte a la conversación.

̶ ¿En serio les gusta la misma chica?

̶ Eso es lo que he escuchado por ahí, al parecer a los dos les gusta la chica llamada Sakura Haruno. Ya sabes, la pelo rosa, escandalosa y fuerza bruta.

Volteaste a ver el lugar donde las chicas estaban, ellas ya habían terminado los ejercicios y algunas de ellas estaban observando el partido. Sakura estaba junto a una chica rubia que no conocías y las dos estaban animando a Sasuke.

̶ Es bonita.

En serio lo creías, tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, era alta y delgada. Sabías que era una muy buena alumna y fue elegida como representante de la sección. Nunca habías hablado con ella, pero por lo que habías observado la otra vez sabias que se llevaba muy bien con Naruto y Sasuke.

̶ Pero tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, no sé cómo a Naruto le puede gustar alguien que lo golpea.

Kiba tenía razón, habías visto a Sakura golpear a Naruto antes y te preguntaste si tú serias capaz de amar a alguien que te hiciera daño, no lo creías posible. La conversación murió ahí, ninguno de los tres tenía nada más que decir sobre ese asunto y se dedicaron a observar el partido en silencio.

El resultado fue 2-1 ganando el equipo de Sasuke. Vistes a muchas chicas salir corriendo hacia el para felicitarlo. Entre ellas estaba la chica pelo rosado. Te dio un poco de pesar Naruto quien se encontraba acostado boca arriba en medio de la cancha, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Al parecer te sentiste identificada con él, comprendías muy bien el sentimiento de derrota. Por eso fue casi imposible no hacerlo. Agarraste la botella de agua que cargabas contigo siempre y caminaste hacia él.

̶ Lo hiciste bien. Toma.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que tu voz lo sorprendió. Te sentaste a su lado y le ofreciste la botella. La abrió y tomo de ella. Después volteo a mirarte.

̶ Gracias, eres muy amable. ¿Cómo te llamas? No lo recuerdo.

Sabías que preguntaría eso, después de todo eres la clase de chica que las personas no recuerdan o más bien no prestan atención.

̶ Hinata Hyuga

̶ Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Un gusto.

Sabias quien era, el sí es la clase de persona que deja huella en los demás.

̶ Para la próxima lo harás mejor.

̶ ¡La próxima vez le ganare al bastardo de Sasuke! Gracias Hinata.

Sonreíste, estabas siguiendo el consejo de tu sensei. Tratabas de ser más sociable y conocer a más personas.

̶ De nada, nos veremos en la próxima clase.

Volviste al lugar donde estabas sentada antes, junto a Shino y Kiba. Ninguno de los dos pregunto la razón de tu actuar, te conocían tan bien como para saber las razones. Además eras conocida por ser muy bondadosa y gentil con cualquiera.

Sentiste la mirada de alguien y volteaste hacia el lugar en un acto reflejo. Viste a Sasuke junto con la chica pelo rosa y la rubia. Él te estaba observando directamente y eso te hizo sentir nerviosa, no era como las otras veces cuando sus miradas se encontraban y él te sonreía. Esta vez el simplemente te estaba observando, sin ningún gesto en su cara que delatara lo que estaba pensando y tu parecías estar como hipnotizada, no podías apartar la vista de él.

Dejo de observarte cuando Naruto se acercó a ellos y comenzó a gritar que la próxima vez no perdería ante él. Observaste a Sakura pegarle en la cabeza a Naruto y sentiste un poco de pena por él. No debía ser tratado así por la chica que le gusta. La voz de Shino te saco de tus pensamientos.

̶ Hinata, ya podemos irnos, la clase termino.

̶ Si, solo iré a beber un poco de agua, después los alcanzo.

Caminaste hasta los bebederos que estaban un poco alejados de la cancha. Ya no había ningún estudiante, al parecer ya se habían ido a cambiar a los vestidores. Abriste el grifo y antes de beber jugueteaste un poco con el agua. No podías evitarlo te encantaba el agua, cuando estabas en la regadera o la tina era uno de los momentos más relajantes. Podías pasar horas.

̶ ¿Desde cuándo le hablas al estúpido de Naruto?

La voz a tu espalda te sobresalto, pero la reconociste de inmediato.

̶ En realidad es la primera vez que le hablo, es un buen chico.

Lo sentiste acercarse al bebedero, con su mano derecha abrió el grifo que estaba a tu lado y se inclinó para beber de él. Su cabello negro tapaba el perfil de su cara y te preguntaste cuando había decidido dejárselo crecer así. De pequeño no solía usarlo de esa manera. Cuando termino de beber se pasó la mano por la boca y te observo. Era extraño tener que levantar la mirada para verle la cara, extrañabas los momentos cuando no necesitabas hacer eso, cuando Sasuke y tú tenían la misma altura. En definitiva ya no era un niño, él había crecido y se había convertido en un hombre. Querías creer que tú también habías cambiado, que habías crecido y te habías convertido en una mujer, pero definitivamente no te sentías de esa manera. Todavía eras una niña miedosa y tímida.

̶ Naruto es estúpido, no deberías juntarte con él. Se te puede pasar la estupidez.

̶ Pero él es tu amigo Sasuke. No deberías hablar así de él.

̶ Tampoco deberías de ser tan confianzuda con el profesor. Son profesor y alumna no deberías platicar así con él.

Después de decir eso Sasuke se fue. Me quede pensando en sus palabras durante un rato, sus palabras no fueron groseras, pero si me molestaron un poco. Observe el agua que seguía cayendo del grifo, me incline para beber un poco. El agua estaba fresca y cuando paso por mi garganta sentí un alivio inesperado. Las campanas anunciando el cambio de hora estaban sonando y yo llegaría tarde a mi próxima clase.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les Gusto? No me digan que no xD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Regrese con otro capítulo más de esta historia. Esta vez será algo fuera de la escuela, ya me estaba aburriendo el mismo escenario, así que ahora será un poco diferente.**

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí. **

**Esta vez quiero agradecer por todos sus hermosos reviews, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo la historia. ¡Gracias de verdad! Por falta de tiempo no puedo contestarle individualmente, pero sepan que leo sus reviews y simplemente me encantan. Inclusive he tomado algunas sugerencias para continuar con la historia.**

**LaQueLeeTuFic3: me obsesione con kuroko no basket por ti. Ya termine de ver la primera temporada.**

**Disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Sábado por la mañana, del primer fin de semana después del comienzo de las clases. Te encontrabas en la veterinaria de la familia de Kiba, ayudando a limpiar el área de recepción, el lugar donde la mayoría de los pacientes decidían hacer sus necesidades.<p>

Kiba y su hermana atendían a un cachorrito en la sala contigua, así que te encontrabas sola en la recepción. Conectaste los audífonos a tu celular y elegiste una canción movida para comenzar a limpiar el lugar, todo siempre es más divertido con música, inclusive limpiar un lugar lleno de pipi.

Comenzaste a bailar al ritmo de la música mientras utilizabas el lampazo como micrófono, te gusta bailar, aunque eras muy tímida para hacerlo delante de otras personas. Cuando ya casi terminabas de limpiar el lugar sentiste que algo te empujaba y caíste al piso, por suerte tuviste la rapidez suficiente para protegerte la cara con las manos y no estamparte la nariz contra el piso.

̶ ¡Madona, déjala tranquila!

Escuchaste a una chica gritar, mientras lo que identificaste como un perro de gran tamaño, se encontraba encima de ti lamiendo un lado de tu cara. Cuando sentiste que el peso en tu espalda desapareció, te levantaste del piso y observaste a las dos chicas que se encontraban en la entrada de la veterinaria. Sabias quienes eran, la chica del cabello rosa era inconfundible y su rubia amiga también.

̶ Lo siento mucho, Madona es muy amistosa. ¿Te lastimaste?

La chica rubia te sonreía apenada, mientras acariciaba a su mascota.

̶ Estoy bien. No fue nada. ¿Tienen una cita hoy?

̶ Sí, hoy le toca vacuna.

̶ Hana está atendiendo un paciente, por favor esperen un momento.

La chica rubia era muy amable, pero la peli rosa no dejaba de observarte. Te ponía muy nerviosa. Las dos chicas se sentaron en el sofá negro que estaba en una esquina de la recepción. Madona encontró uno de los juguetes que se hallaban en la sala y servían de distracción para las mascotas mientras esperaban su turno.

Tomaste el lampazo que se encontraba en el piso dispuesta a continuar con tu trabajo, pero una voz te detuvo.

-¿Tu eres Hinata, la amiga de Sasuke? ¿Verdad?

Nadie te había llamado "la amiga de Sasuke" desde hace mucho tiempo. De pequeña era muy común que te conocieran de esa manera. Eras muy tímida para hablar con los demás niños y siempre permanecías al lado de Sasuke, por eso mismo eras conocida de esa manera. Pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga.

No creíste correcto contestar a su pregunta. Después de todo ni tu misma sabías la respuesta. No podías considerarte amiga de Sasuke cuando ni siquiera hablaban, pero lo cierto es que todavía sentías mucho cariño por él. Aunque no sabías lo que Sasuke sentía por ti, puede que él ni siquiera se acordara de ti y te considerada una compañera de clases como cualquier otra.

-Soy Sakura y ella es Ino.

La chica de cabello rosa hablo, primero señalándose a ella y después a su amiga.

-Y ella es Madona, aunque ya la conoces. Un gusto Hinata.

La rubia señalo a su mascota, y después sonrió.

-¿En serio eres la mejor amiga de Sasuke?

No sabias porque estas chicas estaban tan interesadas en ese tema, pero decidiste contestar con la verdad.

-Éramos muy cercanos de pequeños, pero en la actualidad no hablamos mucho.

-Te tengo envidia Hinata. Tú eres una de las personas que mejor conoce a Sasuke.

De pronto Sakura bajo la mirada. Eso te dejo un poco confundida. Según Kiba, a Sasuke le gustaba Sakura, pero al verla de esa manera te pareció que ella era la enamorada.

̶ Conozco al Sasuke pequeño, no al de ahora.

Ino parecía muy curiosa, mientras Sakura seguía preguntando sobre tu relación con Sasuke.

̶ ¿Cómo era Sasuke de pequeño? ¿Era tan frio como lo es ahora?

̶ En realidad conmigo siempre era muy sobreprotector y cariñoso.

Eso era verdad, Sasuke siempre ha tenido una personalidad muy reservada, inclusive de pequeño solía ignorar a las personas que no le caían bien. Pero con ella siempre fue muy considerado y atento.

̶ ¡WOW! Un Sasuke así debe ser muy tierno, ahora es un chico frio y arrogante.

Ino parecía muy emocionada por la historia, pero Sakura tenía una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

Escuchaste la puerta de al lado de la sala abrirse y de ahí salió Kiba junto con un cachorrito y el dueño de este, un señor mayor que usaba un bastón. El señor se despidió de Kiba y de ti mientras cruzaba la recepción cargando al cachorro.

̶ ¿Tu también estudias en nuestro salón, verdad?

Sakura pregunto a Kiba, este solo asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba a la mascota de Ino.

̶ ¿Ustedes son novios o algo así?

Sentiste tu cara arder de la vergüenza, en realidad era muy normal que las personas hicieran ese tipo de preguntas, no solo con Kiba, sino también con Shino. Algunas personas inclusive llegaron a insinuar que ella salía con los dos al mismo tiempo, siempre era igual de molesto. Quería mucho a sus amigos, pero no sentía un amor romántico por ellos, era solo amistad. Ella estaba segura de eso y también lo estaban Kiba y Shino.

̶ Somos amigos.

Escuchar la voz de Kiba calmo un poco la vergüenza que sentías. Él también estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de preguntas, pero a diferencia de ella, él se lo tomaba con mucho humor y clama.

̶ Pero Hinata es tan linda que puede conquistar a cualquiera, yo soy uno de los pocos inmunes a sus encantos.

Y la vergüenza volvió a notarse en tu rosto. Kiba decía esas cosas a propósito para molestarla y sí que lo conseguía. La risa de Ino mientras afirmaba la puso incluso más nerviosa.

̶ Bueno, será mejor que entren, mi hermana las está esperando.

Las dos chicas junto con Kiba entraron al consultorio y al fin pudiste terminar con la tarea de limpiar la recepción.

Después de un tiempo los tres salieron, Madona igual que la primera vez, se te tiro encima, pero esta vez estabas preparada, así que no sufriste ninguna caída.

̶ Lo siento Hinata, parece que le agradas demasiado.

̶ Está bien Ino, ella es muy linda, aunque algo pesada.

Ino tomo a Madona del collar y le dio una croqueta para perros. Las chicas se despidieron y caminaron hacia la puerta de salida.

̶ Será mejor que nos apuremos, hoy es la fiesta en la casa de Sasuke. Me compre el vestido más sexy que te puedas imaginar Sakura.

Escuchaste a Ino comentar emocionada antes de abandonar la recepción. De pronto ella volteo hacia ti y pregunto:

̶ ¿Ustedes irán, verdad? ¡Las fiestas de Sasuke son las mejores!

Habías escuchado de la fiesta que Sasuke haría para celebrar el comienzo del año escolar, todos los de la sección estaban invitados o al menos eso fue lo que había gritado Naruto un día al frente del salón. Todos estaban muy emocionados con la fiesta, inclusive Kiba. Naruto y Sasuke tenían una reputación de fiesteros y se decía que sus fiestas eran de las mejores, pero en realidad nunca te habías planteado la idea de ir. El problema no era que tu padre no te dejara ir, de hecho él estaba preocupado porque tú pasaras todos los fines de semana metida en la casa, en vez de salir a disfrutar como normalmente lo haría una chica de tu edad. Era más bien porque no sabrías como actuar en una situación así. Nunca habías asistido a una fiesta y te preocupaba mucho poder hacer el ridículo en frente de todos tus compañeros de clases.

̶ Ten por seguro que iremos, aunque tenga que arrastrar a Hinata.

Kiba le había insistido mucho para que fueran, él no quería perderse la "fiesta del año", así habían calificado la actividad todos sus compañeros de clases. Kiba insistió tanto que al final Shino había aceptado, ahora solo faltaba ella.

̶ Hinata, no te la puedes perder, tienes que ir.

La orden de Ino se escuchó antes de que saliera por la puerta. Suspiraste, sabias que Kiba lo decía en serio, podría llevarte arrastrada si fuera necesario. Estabas contra la espada y la pared. Cuando las chicas se fueron Kiba te observo con su "cara de cachorrito", era casi imposible decirle que no cuando hacia esa cara. ¿No se supone que esa mueca solo funciona cuando la hacen las mujeres? Al parecer no, porque la cara de cachorrito de Kiba era muy buena y estabas por aceptar ir a esa fiesta.

̶ Está bien, pero solo iré un rato. No pasare toda la noche ahí.

Kiba sonrió emocionado, había ganado esta vez.

̶ No te preocupes Hinata, será muy divertido.

Regresaste a tu casa por la tarde. Habías aceptado ir a la fiesta junto con Kiba y Shino, pero te sentías tan nerviosa que querías vomitar y lo más importante de todo, ¡tenías que buscar la ropa adecuada! No contabas con el tiempo suficiente para ir de compras, así que tendrías que buscar en tu armario algo que pudieras usar. Considerando que no escogías tu ropa porque fuera bonita, más bien porque te hiciera sentir cómoda, tus opciones de vestir para ir a una fiesta eran casi nulos. Tenías los vestidos que usabas para las fiestas a las que asistías con tu padre, pero no creías que un vestido largo era una buena opción para una fiesta de adolescentes. Tendrías que consultar a una experta en modas, tú hermana menor: Hanabi Hyuga.

Sabias donde podías encontrarla, ella siempre estaba en su cuarto comiendo caramelos a escondidas. A Hanabi la azúcar la ponía hiperactiva, pero era imposible que ella dejara de consumirla, casi parecía una drogadicta. Lo bueno era que después de un tiempo, cuando el efecto de la azúcar ya había pasado, Hanabi volvía a la normalidad. Esperabas que para esta hora sus niveles de azúcar se encontraran normales.

Fuiste a su habitación y tocaste la puerta. Hanabi abrió y te observo. Tenía los labios rojos, al parecer los caramelos escogidos para hoy fueron de cereza.

̶ Necesito tu ayuda Hanabi. Tengo que arreglarme para ir a una fiesta y no sé qué ponerme.

Hanabi abrió la boca, para después dejarte completamente sorda con el grito que salió de esta. Te tomo de la mano y corrió hasta tu habitación. Cuando entraron prácticamente te arrojo en la cama y comenzó a buscar entre tu ropa.

̶ He esperado este momento durante toda mi vida, siempre quise hacerte un cambio de look, pero tú siempre insististe en vestir de esa manera tan aburrida.

Hanabi comenzó a sacar toda tu ropa del armario y tirarla por el piso de la habitación.

̶ No tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay que apresurarnos. ¿Por qué toda tu ropa siempre es tan holgada? ¡De esta manera no puedo trabajar!

Parecía estar hablando contigo, pero en realidad ni siquiera te volteaba a ver. Estaba acomodando un par de conjuntos de vestir en el piso, cada uno conformado por un pantalón y una blusa. Los vestidos estaban descartados, no podías usar un vestido de coctel para ir a una fiesta de adolescentes.

Observaste los tres conjuntos que Hanabi había armado, te sorprendiste al ver que de verdad eran muy bonitos. La ropa no era muy llamativa, pero tenía un toque elegante que no pasaba desapercibido. En realidad Hanabi era muy buena cuando de ropa se trataba. Te decidiste por un conjunto conformado por una blusa blanca de tirantes y un pantalón de color morado. Hanabi también se había encargado de escoger unas sandalias negras de tacones y un bolso pequeño para completar el atuendo.

Te vestiste, maquillaste y peinaste con ayuda de Hanabi, y el resultado en realidad te dejo muy sorprendida. La Hinata que te devolvía la mirada en el espejo no podías ser tu misma, la Hinata del espejo era una mujer y tú siempre habías parecido una niña.

̶ Te ves muy hermosa, hermana. ̶ Hanabi no dejaba de tomarte fotos con el celular. ̶ Se las enseñare a papá cuando regrese de su viaje.

Te acordaste que tu padre se encontraba de viaje por negocios, pero de todas formas él siempre te decía que debías de salir más y relacionarte con personas de tu misma edad. Lo llamarías de todas formas para informarle que asistirías a la fiesta.

Después de una llamada telefónica en la que tu padre se alegró mucho al saber que asistirías a una fiesta, te encontrabas esperando en la sala a que Kiba y Shino pasaran a recogerte. Estabas tan nerviosa que no podías casi ni respirar y solo rogabas porque tu torpeza habitual no te jugara una mala pasada.

Escuchaste la bocina de la camioneta de Kiba y tu celular comenzó a vibrar con un mensaje de Shino diciendo que ya estaban ahí. Respiraste para tratar de tranquilizarte y saliste al encuentro de tus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que en este capítulo no hubo Sasu-Hina, pero no se preocupen en el próximo habrá. Lo prometo. <strong>

**¿Me dejan un reviews? ¿Sí? No sean malitos :3**


End file.
